


Deception

by BendyDick, moriartyismyking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyismyking/pseuds/moriartyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Sebastian are getting on a little too well for Jim’s liking and so he forms a plan to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

Jim glared at the pair contemptuously as he entered the kitchen, the sudden cessation of their animated conversation not escaping him for a second. It was getting beyond a joke and, what little patience the criminal possessed, had now completely worn out. Only yesterday Sebastian had confronted him on Richard’s behalf about some nonsense the actor had filled his head with about wanting to audition for some drivel aimed at toddlers. He took a seat at the dining table, choosing to sit next to Richard purely because he was the easier to intimidate of the two and helped himself to a slice of toast from his twin’s plate.

“Not speaking out of turn again are we, Richard? You know how I hate that.” His tone was casual but with an edge of warning that Jim knew wouldn’t go unnoticed.

Richard blanched, his eyes widening at the accusation as he shot a pleading look in the sniper’s direction. “No, I wouldn’t do that. We were just talking about-“

“About what, hm?” Jim cut him off impatiently, “The economy? Literature? The impact of commercialism on society? …No, I thought not.”

Richard shook his head and cast his eyes down to his hands, acutely ashamed of his own triviality. “Hollyoaks.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. What was it you were discussing?”

“Hollyoaks.” The actor repeated, pushing his plate away due to the sudden queasiness that had overtaken him. After upsetting Jim yesterday by voicing his desire to get back into acting to Sebastian he was loath to do so again.

“Hollyoaks.” Jim repeated with a sneer, stealing his brother’s coffee and adding a spoonful of sugar to it.

“Leave him alone, Jim.” Sebastian told him quietly as he poured Richard a fresh coffee, discreetly offering the actor a reassuring smile.

The sniper’s barely disguised reproach ignited sparks of white hot anger within the criminal but his expression betrayed nothing. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips and he chuckled, ruffling Richard’s hair affectionately.

“I’m only teasing him, Seb. Don’t take everything so seriously, Richie.” He took a sip of coffee before finishing the slice of toast and leaving the table, coffee in hand.

“You okay?” Seb asked softly as soon as he heard the shower running in the ensuite.

Richard nodded, he was fine for the time being at least. “He’s so angry though, Seb. Why?”

The sniper sighed, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Richard’s neck and rubbing small circles with his thumb without thinking, ”I don’t know.” he confessed before remembering himself and breaking the contact between them.

He had become rather fond of the younger Moriarty during the weeks he had been staying with the twins and after witnessing firsthand the treatment Rich received from Jim, Sebastian felt a certain responsibility to protect him. The actor was strictly off limits though, Jim had made that perfectly clear from the start and the criminal didn’t like to share at the best of times but when it came to his brother, he was downright territorial. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed in thought, it couldn’t be…could it? Jim was…jealous? 

Sebastian jerked away from Richard as he heard Jim’s footsteps approaching. If the criminal thought there was something going on between the two of them this could end very badly for them both but, Richard was usually the one who suffered the brunt of it, almost as if the unnatural passivity that had been instilled in him was somehow offensive to Jim when he was in one of his moods. It was difficult not to hear what went on across the hall some nights and although Seb wasn’t sure of the specifics, he could only surmise it to be something akin to psychological torture that had led to Richard’s utter dependence on his brother to fulfill all of his needs, including the sexual ones. 

The footsteps never reached the kitchen, instead they stopped at the linen cupboard to retrieve a freshly laundered towel and then disappeared back down the hall.

“Just try and stay on his good side, yeah?” Seb told the actor, unwilling to voice his suspicions just yet. 

Richard nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. He knew it, he had displeased Jim somehow /again/ and to make matters worse Seb knew it too. It was shameful; Jim didn't ask much of him, not really and he'd always been there for Rich when it mattered. 

The actor excused himself from the kitchen and settled himself in the study with one of his favourite books. Jim rarely used the room, preferring instead to use the laptop and so he allowed Richard to use it whenever the mood struck him. 

As soon as Jim heard the door click behind Sebastian he went to find his twin. It didn't take long; Richard was usually found following Seb round like a lost puppy these days but seeing as he had already left the next logical place to look was the study. Jim pushed the door open roughly, a new wave of anger overtaking him, “Take your shirt off.”

Richard snapped the book closed and set it down without bothering to mark the page, “Wh-what?” 

“Take. Off. The. Shirt.” Jim ground out, displeased at having to repeat himself.

Richard flushed as he did each and every time Jim made such a request but complied immediately. To his surprise, his twin removed his own shirt too and handed it to Richard impatiently, ”Put this on.”

After they had traded shirts and the younger twin had passed muster, Jim removed the dog tags from around his neck and placed them around Richards, “Perfect. Look at me, Richie.” He cupped the actor’s chin in his hands almost tenderly, “I want you to do something for me this afternoon. Be a good boy for Sebastian, yes? Just like you would be for me.”

Richard nodded, simultaneously thrilling at the gentleness of the touch and hating himself for not knowing better. Things tended to be fuzzy in his head at the best of times and he knew better than to question the things Jim did or asked him to do but this, whatever it was, didn’t seem too bad. He trusted Sebastian and he knew Sebastian wouldn’t hurt him, he was sure of that. 

Jim grinned like a Cheshire cat and kissed his brother on the forehead, “Good boy.”

Richard's heart sang at the praise and he smiled back. Pleasing Jim was the best feeling in the world, better than any other high he had ever experienced and, if he could have done, he would have purred. 

All too quickly, the moment between them ended and Jim announced that he had to leave for work. On the way out the door, he fired off a quick text to Sebastian, grinning smugly to himself because really, those two just made it so easy. 

-Richie’s out all evening so I thought we could have some fun. I’m feeling generous so I’ll even let you fuck me if you play along with my little game. I think you'll enjoy it though.-

Throughout the day Seb had received an endless string of filthy texts aimed to get him hot under the collar. It was dangerously distracting when you were supposed to be tailing a hit, building up a picture of his movements and all that and there he was sporting some serious wood.

By the time Seb got home that night he was more than ready to jump the evil little bastard and fuck him into the mattress, or maybe the wall depending on how quickly the situation escalated, that'd teach Jim a lesson he sorely needed. 

“Jim?” He called into the silence. Maybe he wasn’t home yet.

To his surprise, it wasn’t Jim who appeared from the study but Richard, holding a book, dog eared and tattered from overuse. 

“Just me I’m afraid.” Richard spoke apologetically, running his fingers along the chain that hung around his neck. 

At least at first glance it was Richard but Sebastian caught onto the game quickly, hardly missing a beat. ‘Richard’ was wearing the same shirt Jim had been wearing earlier in the day and the sniper’s own dogtags hung around his neck so there was no doubt about it, it was Jim, he was just pretending to be Richard. 

Something twisted in his gut, an uncomfortable guilty feeling that this was all a little too close to home. Did he want Richard? Jim obviously thought so, enough to orchestrate this little stunt and he couldn’t back out now lest Jim suspect there actually was something going on between him and the real Richard.

As Seb pushed Jim roughly into the wall he realised that even though he was playing the role of the aggressor it was still Jim who was calling the shots. If this was really about fulfilling some fantasy he harboured about Richard, this wouldn’t be how it went. Sebastian wouldn’t be rough with Richard, he would be tender and gentle, he’d make love to Richard in a way Jim was incapable of even comprehending. But it wasn’t, it was about Jim and his fucked up games so Seb grabbed hold of the smaller man’s wrists and pinned them to the wall.

‘Richard’ flinched at the force, completely unprepared for such unnecessary violence, at least from Seb. ” ‘Bastian, I don’t -“

Richard closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. He was being ridiculous, it was only Sebastian at least that’s what he tried to tell himself but it didn’t alleviate the sick feeling in his stomach. Somebody other than Jim was touching him, kissing him and the last time that had happened it had been his father. Oh god, he didn’t want to think about his father. Richard felt the bile rise to the back of his throat as he recalled his father’s unwelcome touch, the smell of his breath and the intense self-loathing that had always followed it. But he couldn’t think about that now, he wouldn’t because he feared it would all be too much and he’d finally crack. It felt so alien to him and so Richard tried to pretend that it was Jim stroking him through the fabric of his jeans instead of Sebastian. Oh God, Jim was going to make him pay for this later. Even though his twin had told him to be good for Sebastian he knew that afterwards Jim would hold him responsible for it.

“Such a filthy little cock tease.” Sebastian growled as he pulled off Jim’s shirt and bit Richard’s neck. The little man squeaked and it was so different from his brother. It made Sebastian sick to his stomach. He loved it so much. “Gonna call you my squeaky toy boss.” 

“I’m no-not Jim!” Richard cried but didn’t squirm away. This is what Jim had wanted. He told him to be good. He let his body go limp and Sebastian paused for a second. Richard’s eyes were clouded over as if he was trapped in his head. Jim was a good actor though. This was all part of his act and Sebastian knew what he wanted. He laughed as he ripped off Jim’s pants.

Silent tears began to flow down Richard’s cheeks when he was thrown into the room and shoved face down into the mattress. Sebastian kept calling him a whore, a tease, telling him how much he wanted this. Maybe at one point he did but he never imagined it like this. In his day dreams Sebastian was always gentle, always making sure to touch the spots Jim ignored but this was violent and cruel and with every thrust of Sebastian’s hips Richard cried more.

After a few minutes Sebastian collapsed onto the mattress, utterly spent. To the sniper’s surprise, Jim rolled away from him and perched on the edge of the bed, pulling his clothes on hurriedly then scampered away wiping tears from his pale cheeks.

Richard locked himself in his brother’s bathroom and turned on the water with shaking hands. Satisfied the noise of the shower would disguise the sound of the shuddering sobs he knew were coming he allowed himself to cry. Jim was punishing him for something, that’s why he’d permitted Sebastian to use him that way but what had he done to Sebastian to deserve such treatment? He didn’t understand. 

He stepped under the too-hot stream of water just letting it cascade over him for a while and then he began to scrub. He washed himself over and over in the vain hope of ever being able to feel clean again. Eventually, he gave up, collapsing against the shower screen and sobbed until he had no tears left. 

Feeling utterly miserable and exhausted he climbed into Jim's bed and buried his face into the pillow. If Jim minded him being there when he returned home he would soon tell Richard to leave but he was reasonably sure he'd be permitted to stay. 

Richard awoke in the early hours to a body sliding into bed beside him and fingers gently stroking his hair. The actor went rigid, still half caught in his troubled sleep until his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Jamie." 

"Did you have fun with Sebastian, darling?" 

Jim was teasing him he knew, but still, he shook his head vehemently to the contrary and tucked his head under his brothers chin, inhaling the familiar scent deeply. He was safe now. 

"No?" The elder twin replied with mock surprise, "Oh, Richie, tell Daddy what happened with mean old Sebastian." Richard couldn’t say anything, it didn’t matter though Jim already knew. He held his brother as he sobbed. He sobbed until the early morning then he was kissing Jim, pushing him against the bed with soft little pleads of please. Who was Jim to stop him? 

He nodded his head to Richard’s request and let the little man pull off his clothes and kiss down every inch of his body. Richard just wanted to be loved and every approving groan he got from his brother made his breathing come easier. 

He shook his head when Jim moved to mount him, he was bleeding down there still, it would hurt too much. The brother’s understood each other without having to say a word and Jim laid back down and let Richard crawl over and kiss down his happy trail to his crotch. 

It was like they were kids again. Richard’s tentative strokes and shaky breaths after every sniffle. He took Jim into his mouth and sucked long and hard around him. He hollowed out his cheeks and pushed him as far back as he could, rejoicing in the moan of his name. He was a good boy. He didn’t deserve any more punishments. He only wanted Jim. 

Jim came quickly, the image of Richard’s tears only hours earlier filled his mind and made every part of him tingle. “Oh God, Richie! You’re such a good boy! Such a good little baby. Come here, let me love you.” 

Richard swallowed down his brother’s come and came up to cuddle against his chest. “I love you, James, ple-please do-don’t...” 

“Don’t what love?” Jim allowed himself to smile. 

“I don’t want to play with Sebastian again... I don’t want to see him.” Richard said quietly and Jim tuttered in mock concern. 

Jim sat up and looked concerned down at Richard. “Tell me why bunny? He was so happy to get to play with you, I was thinking of leaving you two here again tomorrow.” Richard started crying again and curled closer to Jim mumbling ‘please no.’ over and over again. “I need a reason Bunny.” 

“He-he hurts, I love you, not him. I don’t want him touching me when you aren’t.” Jim smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Richard’s nose. 

“Is that it? Was he just too big and scary for you?” Richard nodded his head weakly. “Then I will protect you from the big meany sniper. Give Daddy a kiss.” He did as he was asked and felt his heart flutter softly. 

Knowing that Jim had forgiven him for whatever it was that he had done and still loved him despite it provided Richard with the peace he needed in order to get some much needed rest. He had fallen asleep with his head on his brother’s chest, their fingers entwined and Jim’s thumb tantalisingly close to his lips but he had resisted the urge to suck. Richard was a grown man; men didn’t suck their thumbs and they most definitely did not suck their brother’s thumbs even if they were twins and the circumstances were extenuating. 

When they awoke the next morning, Richard wanted nothing more than to lie in bed all day but, unfortunately, Jim had other plans.

“I’m not hungry.” He protested. “Can’t I just stay here? Please, Jim.” 

The criminal gave Richard a knowing look. “You can’t hide from him in here forever you know.” It was true enough and, besides, his plan wouldn’t be complete until Sebastian /saw/ the bruises he had left around Richard’s wrists and the angry bite mark on the side of his neck, then Sebastian would realise what he had done and he would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Richard could never want him or even trust him ever again. Poor little Sebastian would be wracked with guilt; it was rather pathetic really how ordinary the sniper was deep down.

“But I-”

“No!” Jim snapped harshly causing his twin to flinch. “Oh, Richie. Daddy’s sorry.” He rubbed their noses together affectionately. “You need to eat though. We can’t have you wasting away to nothing can we, hm?” 

The elder twin sat up, forcing the younger to shift as he did so, and shrugged on the dressing gown at the side of the bed. Standing up, he extended his hand to Richard who reluctantly accepted.

Jim dressed the actor in one of his own v- neck t-shirts and allowed Richard to pick out a pair of trousers for himself because as long as the bruising was visible the rest was irrelevant as far as he was concerned. 

“It’s cold, Jim.” Richard shivered, his arms covered in goosebumps despite the moderate temperature of the room. “Can’t I wear a jumper?” 

“Don’t be silly. I keep the thermostat set at twenty, you can’t seriously be cold.” Jim could see the evidence for himself but he ignored it, Richard could put on a jumper after breakfast. 

Sebastian was humming to himself as he set the table for breakfast, he was wearing nothing but his boxers as he did most mornings. Neither twin ever minded before until today. The second Richard saw him he started sobbing. He pulled himself closer to Jim’s side and watched in horror as the blond cautiously moved forward. 

“Wh-what’s wrong with his neck.” Sebastian jumped backward when his word caused Richard to keen and hide. “Jim. What did you do?!” 

“Me?...” Jim rolled his head from one side to the other and smiled up at his sniper while he held his brother safe and protected behind him. “I didn’t do anything, perhaps you did. Did you get a little excited yesterday?”  
Sebastian’s face fell. “Oh see, there we go, such a violent pet. Finish your duties.” 

Memories from the previous night flooded back to Seb, leaving him feeling sick to his stomach; he had hurt Richard and he had hurt him badly, unforgivably even. Sebastian would never have forced Richard that way if he had have known it was really him. How could he have been so stupid as to have fallen for it? 

Richard was dragged to the table and set in his typical seat, right between his brother and Sebastian. He could feel his breathing picked up, it felt like everyone was staring at him, waiting to pounce on him again. It was the same feeling he used to get as a child. 

“Rich...” The sniper began, his mouth dry. How would he ever be able to make this right? “I’m so sorry. I-” 

Richard felt as though all the air had been sucked from his lungs. Oh God, no. Nights like last night weren’t to be spoken about, ever. He just wanted to forget. Maybe if he asked, Jim would work from home and they could spend some time together until Richard got a grip of himself but talking about it was utterly out of the question. 

He couldn’t breathe, he had to get out of there. The actor stood up, pushed his chair aside and bolted from the room, locking himself inside his own room.

“Oh dear. It must have been something you said.” Jim was thoroughly enjoying the show. It had all gone swimmingly so far.

The sniper rounded on his boss. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You evil, bastard! He’s your brother for Christ’s sake.”

Jim’s expression turned black. “Me? You did this, Sebastian. I thought I made myself clear when you moved in. He’s mine.”


End file.
